An integrated circuit (IC) die is often fabricated into a microelectronic device such as a processor. A thermal interface is often needed to allow the die to reject heat more efficiently. In “bare die” technology, a mobile IC such as a processor for a notebook computer, has a small heat sink attached to the back surface of the die.
Various techniques have been employed to transfer heat away from a bare die. These techniques typically include passive and active configurations. One passive configuration involves a heat spreader in thermal contact with the backside of a packaged die.
A heat spreader is employed to spread and dissipate the heat generated by a die, to minimize concentrated high-heat locations within the die. A heat spreader is attached proximate the backside of the die with a thermally conductive material, such as a thermal interface material (TIM). A TIM can include, for example, thermally conductive gels, thermal greases, or solders.